Aichi's secrets on display
by SisterToTheForgotten
Summary: Some people suffer in silence, some brung their pain to light, and others? Others have theirs brought out forcefully...
1. Brought to light

Aichi has secrets, what happens when they get shown on display?

All Aichi's classmates, friends and teachers, old and new all apeared in a huge movie like room. " What...what's going on?!" Noaki yelled before he froze, all of Aichi's friends looked at each other before yelling."AICHI!" They began to franticly search for him, a smile made it's way to the lips of a blonde haired girl, she stepped out of the shadows and said."He's fine, I didn't teleport him." They jumped and turned to her, she had a black cloak on, but some of her blonde hair fell out, she had dark blue under shirt which was revealed when she placed her hand on her hip, along with black pants, her hood was up, covering her face. "Why did you.."

"Because, Sendou Aichi will _not_ tell you of his secrets and frankly, I'm getting tired of sitting here, waiting and watching him suffer." She gesutured to the beanbag chairs and couches. They all slowly sat down and stared at the girl before turning to thr large movie screen, Kai swallowed, why was Aichi suffering? It was clear that only that girl knew, and she wanted them to watch it...

"Now, let the show begin!" Her haunting laughter echoed in their ears making them shudder. They had no choice but to sit there and watch as the screen lit up...but they sure weren't prepared for what they were about to witness.


	2. Abused

Aichi smiled as he talked and laughed with his friends, the screen then began to move to the side and when it reached the end the screen changed, it was dark and had an almost haunting atmosphere.

They gulped. "I remember hanging with Aichi that day..." Miwa mumbled to himself.

A man cocked his fist back and went to punch a women, it was quite dark so they couldn't see who, they just saw two children behind her, one male and the other female, the male was taller, older and the female was shorter and younger. The boy rushed forward and took the hit for the women.

They all jumped.

The two females screamed at this as the boy stood there unmoving, protecting. The man laughed at them and stumbled out the front door. The women was now seen, it was Aichi's mother! The girl behind her was Aichi's little sister, but not everyone knew this.

The ones who knew who they were turned pale, the others who didn't know where disgusted at this and shocked.

"You shouldn't of done that, Aichi." The women, his mother said sadly as she brushed his cheek gently, the bruse starting to just about form.

Those who didn't know (Meaning his classmates and new teachers and a few of his new friends.) all gasped, the girls covered their mouths while the guys stared, eye wide at the screen.

Aichi gave his mother a closed eye smile and said."I'll always protect you, mom, you too,Em."

"Aichi..." Emi said sadly, tears gathering in her eyes, Aichi gently brushed her cheek and kissed her forehead."I'll clean up here, go and sleep, you too, mom." Shizuki, Aichi's mother, wanted to argue, but after seeing the look in his eyes, agreed and went to bed along with Emi, Aichi sighed and looked at the shards of glass from a smashed beer bottle layed on the floor from when the man threw it at his mother and she doged it.

He scowled, no one is to _ever_ treat _his FAMILY_ like shit, and if they do...oh oh ho, buddy, better bath in holy water, beg for mercy and pray to every God you know cause Aichi's gonna be comin' after you.

"You will pay for this.." He growled this under his breath before picking up the shards, he gasped as the glass dug into his skin. He dropped it and stared at the blood dripping from the cut on his hand. "Hahhaha." A laugh broke from his lips, a sorta grin like smile spread on his lips. "Well, I never thought I would be so careless." He said without any real concern or care for himself.

The screen went black at this and everything in the room was quiet.

"W-what the h-hell did we just see...?" One of his bully's asks...and then yelled "What the hell did we just see?!"

"Part of his pain." A smooth and dangerous voice rang out. They all whipped their head around, the girl was leaning against a wall.

"A-Aichi is being a-a-abused...?" A snort madr it's way from the girl's lips. "Yea no dip." She said sarcasticly.

"I-I never knew..." Morikawa mumbled, tears than began to fall. "He was abused and we bullied him..." And with that sickening realization, everyone began to cry.


	3. If he knew

After everyone had calmed down the girl continued the 'show'.

"Let's continue."

Soft sobs escaped him as he curled up, shaking. Blood dripped from his lip to his chin and down his neck. _God please...please don't let him find her...please please please_ he chanted franticly as the door slammed open.

Everyone flinched while a few girls clung to their brother/sister/boyfriend/best friend for support.

A man stumbled in, a mad grin on his face.

"Ai-chi _hic_ found y-ou _hic_ " Aichi shook as the man grabbed him roughly causing him to cry out. The man laughed at this and kicked him harshly in the ribs, a sickening _crack_ was heard followed by Aichi's scream of pain.

More people began crying now.

"Stop! Stop it!" Kourin whimpered as Misaki hugged her, both having tears in their eyes. "He doesn't deserve this!"

The man laughed before throwing him against the wall and walking out, leaving Aichi slumbed against the wall. The door slammed shut and a few moments later they heard a soft _click_ from the closet. Emi shakingly peeked her head out, eyes widening as they landed on her brother's beaten figure. "Aichi!" She ran to him, gently rubbing his cheek. "Okay? Aichi okay?"

Kamui let out a shaky sob, he loved Aichi as a brother and Emi as (hopefully) a girlfriend.

Sure he may have only used that as an excuse to get close before, but he really _did_ start to see Aichi as a brother. It _hurt_ to see them so scared.

The scene melted away as Aichi wrapped an arm loosly around his baby sister.

The woman sighed before placing a hand on Ren's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself, you could of done nothing." He whipped around to look at her. "I could of! I have power! I could of gotten that man arrested if-" She cut him of rather rudely. "If what Ren? If you knew? No one knew, not even me till a few months ago. Aichi never truely understood how much he means to people, but he _glows_ when he's near you all! You helped him more then you know!" She huffed as she realized that she had just ranted about a bunch of infomation that she shouldn't of.


End file.
